


Dulcet

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [207]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nursery Rhymes, bit o the lithp, case fic kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dulcet: adjective: dəl-sət: pleasing to the ear</p><p>late Middle English doucet, from Old French doucet, diminutive of doux, from Latin dulcis ‘sweet.’ The Latin form influenced the modern spelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> great resource for nursery rhymes:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_nursery_rhymes

"Round and round the garden  
Went a teddy bear.  
One step, two step,  
Tickle you under there."

"Sherlock, love..."

"Never understood how...a teddy bear...could go 'round the garden'..."

"Almost home."

"Home...John?" Sherlock opened one eye and peeked at John.

"There you are." John tried to grin at him, but it had been a long night, and it had taken longer than usual to convince the A & E staff that they did not want a concussed Sherlock on their hands, as Mycroft had the audacity to be out of town on a night when Sherlock decided to be coshed by their latest serial whatever she had done. John couldn't remember the details of the case, all he did recall was watching Sherlock crumple against the wall, then as politely as he could, grabbing the twenty-somethingish, hissing jewel thief(?) bank robber(?) cuffing her hands behind her back, then knocking her out, John was a feminist after all...then falling to his knees and cradling Sherlock in his lap until Lestrade arrived...

"...cat burglar.." came the quiet dulcet voice.

"Right...cat burglar...quite successful...paintings...she'd cut them out of their frames, then climb right back out of the window...damn acrobats..."

"gymnast this time...and attractive if you like dyed blondes..."

"...which I gave up when I met you."

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again."

"Owww...my head, John..."

"I know, love...I'm sorry, just keep talking til we get home, then I'll put you to bed, yeah?"

"Hey diddle diddle,  
The cat and the fiddle,  
The cow jumped over the moon.  
The little dog laughed,  
To see such fun,  
And the dish ran away with the spoon..."

"You kept the nursery rhymes, but deleted the solar system?"

"My nana...sang them to me...you would've likedher...shehada loooverly sense of humour...so tired, John..."

"Just two more minutes, yeah?"

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.  
If turnips were watches, I'd wear one by my side.  
If "if's" and "and's" were pots and pans,  
There'd be no work for tinkers' hands."

"Never quite sure what it meant..."

John considered for a moment. "it's about wishing...I think...ahh, here we are, up ya get, love."

"Hmmmm..."

"Can't stay here, gonna go upstairs, and get ready for bed."

"Okey-dokey." John helped him out of the cab, threw a wad of notes at the cabbie, who shook his head at them as he drove off, and supported Sherlock as he half-carried him up the stairs.

"Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John,  
Went to bed with his trousers on;  
One shoe off, and the other shoe on,  
Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John..."

"Nope...both shoes off, and we both sleep in the buff...ever since..."

"I know, it's just a thilly song, John."

"C'mon, love, lift up your foot..."

"Mmmmm..."

"One more...there we go...bed..."

"I love you..."

"Love you, too...sleep, love, I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"M'kay..."

John found his phone and sent off a one-word text to Lestrade.

Home - JW

Good. Night John, tell him thanks - GL

"He's welcome..."

"Sleep."

"Yeth, John."


End file.
